


Gambit Declined

by Cis_moll



Category: Captain Marvel (Marvel Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), BAMF Nebula (Marvel), Everybody Lives, Family, Fix-It, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, No Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Spoilers, Tony Stark Gets a Hug, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-02-27 07:11:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18734146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cis_moll/pseuds/Cis_moll
Summary: Тони Старк готов заплатить самую высокую цену за победу над Таносом. Небула не согласна.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Gambit Declined](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18693325) by [GwendolynStacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynStacy/pseuds/GwendolynStacy). 



Фигура Таноса меркнет на заднем плане, когда взгляд Небулы фокусируется на Тони.  
  
Какофония продолжающегося сражения эхом отдается в ее ушах - боевые кличи союзников, нечеловеческие визги тварей, бьющихся за Таноса, и отвратительное жужжание левиафанов, разносящих с небес смерть и разрушение. Единственный звук, который перекрывает это всё – кровь, бегущая по жилам Небулы и бьющая по ушам, как набат.  
  
— Тони, - шепчет она, бросаясь бежать. Кричит снова, - Тони!  
  
Ни Старк, ни Танос, кажется, ее не слышат. Перчатка на руке титана отдает золотом. Сражение вокруг приостанавливается.  
  
— Я сама неотвратимость!  
  
Золотая оправа не горит самоцветами, но Танос этого не осознает. Он щелкает пальцами.  
  
И ничего не происходит.  
  
Кажется, само время оцепенело.  
  
Тони тяжело дышит, накал схватки наконец настигает его хрупкое человеческое тело. Перчатка его доспехов – ничем не примечательная в сравнении с той, что носит Танос, да и сотворенная обычными человеческими руками – сияет всеми красками Вселенной.  
  
— А я…  
  
Четверка отчаянных безумцев, разделивших бремя Камня силы, чуть не погибла, использовав его против Ронана. Шесть камней на одного Тони Старка – определенно, перебор.  
  
— …Так, просто…  
  
Он этого не переживет. Покончит со всем этим, да. Но умрет, едва лишь сила Камней Бесконечности пронесется сквозь его тело.  
  
— …Железный человек.  
  
Тони складывает пальцы для щелчка, и Небула бросается вперёд.  
  
Её с силой припечатывает к металлу старковского костюма. Пространство озаряется ослепительной вспышкой. Затем следует боль. Всепоглощающая мука, и сдавленный хрип Тони, звучащий в ушах Небулы. По телу, словно жидкий огонь, струится прожигающая вены сила.  
  
Небула стальной хваткой сжимает Тони в объятиях и кричит.

***

  
Она просыпается, кожей ощущая пепел. В голове бьётся одна лишь мысль.  _Только не это._  
  
Их поражение на Титане было сокрушительным. Последующие годы и того хуже. Пепел в воздухе, на коже, в легких. Пепел там, где мгновение назад стояли Стражи, колдун и тот мальчишка. На лишенной жизни планеты спаслись лишь двое. Дрейфующие в космосе, угасающие, скорбящие.  
  
Небула приоткрывает глаза как раз в то время, чтобы увидеть, как Танос рассыпается облаком пыли. Она разрешает себе немного, самую малость, надежды.  
  
Небула бросает взгляд на Тони, и надежда сменяется ужасом.  
  
Небуле определенно кажется, что ее губы двигаются, но она не может издать ни звука. Она чувствует на губах вкус крови и обожженной плоти.  
  
Небула снова предпринимает попытки позвать Старка по имени, но безуспешно. Поэтому она решает сосредоточиться на своих ногах, а не на поврежденных голосовых связках. Ситуация определенно неприятная. Одна нога исчезла. Другая обуглилась до болевых рецепторов. Небула ползет, опираясь на свою полуисправную руку, и дюйм за дюймом продвигается вперед.  
  
Она добирается до Тони одновременно со Стивом.  
  
— Тони, - шепчет тот, замерев на месте. Бесполезно.  
  
Небула не обращает на него ровно никакого внимания и вцепляется судорожно дергающейся рукой в край доспехов Тони. Костюм разорван, или расплавлен, или все сразу. Он покрыт вмятинами, местами выжжен дотла. Половина лица Тони – один сплошной ожог, и Небула не может определить, насколько тяжелы повреждения.  
  
Если бы она могла контролировать свое тело, то проверила бы сама.  
  
— Тони, - снова шепчет Стив, более отчаянно и исступленно, - ну же, Тони!  
  
Небула пытается заставить свой голос работать. Получается какой-то звериный рык:  
  
— Сделай что-нибудь!  
  
Половина тела Небулы разваливается на куски. В нос бьет запах истлевших проводов и расплавленного металла. Небула собирает все оставшиеся силы - возможно, остатки энергии Камней Бесконечности, прошедших сквозь ее тело, - и кричит:  
  
— Сделай же что-нибудь! Он жив!  
  
Стив вглядывается в неё и подается вперед. Но Пеппер оказывается проворнее, стремительно подбегая к Тони, едва ее броня касается земли. Роуди следует прямо за ней.  
  
— Тони, - выдыхает Пеппер, выбираясь из костюма и подходя ближе. Ей приходиться обойти Небулу, но у той нет ровно никаких сил сил, чтобы дать дорогу. – Тони!  
  
— Пепс…  
  
Голос Старка едва слышен, и для Небулы это невыносимо. Они вместе пережили чертов конец света. Они пережили чертов бесконечный космос. Они пережили годы в безнадежной, горькой версии своей реальности и все же не сломались.  
  
Кто имеет наглость заявить им, что это конец для них обоих? Или для кого-то из них?  
  
Небула кашляет, хрипло и тяжело, будто в горле засели осколки стекла. Отсутствующие конечности дают о себе знать. Система управления организма буквально вопит ей отключить питание и сохранить драгоценную энергию – или же дать знать, что это конец её существования.  
  
— Что случилось? - спрашивает Роуди. Его голос резкий и дрожащий. Глаза блуждают по Небуле, и он не может скрыть ужас. Её изуродованное тело , должно быть, являло собой чудовищное зрелище.  
  
Ей почти хочется заявить ему, что все это ерунда – почти все детали можно заменить, – но голос, кажется, снова дал сбой. Небула дрожит и гадает, что могло вызвать эту досадную неисправность.  
  
— Камни, - произносит Стив, и его брови сходятся на переносице в твердую линию. Он переводит взгляд на Небулу, - она… Они… Тони щелкнул пальцами. Небула приняла на себя часть удара.  
  
Тони дергает головой, безуспешно пытаясь сфокусировать остекленевшие глаза.  
  
— Не...була...  
  
— Заткнись.  
  
— Не… Небула…  
  
— Побереги силы, - огрызается та и шипит от боли, которую вызывает эта вспышка. Она прикончит его собственноручно, если Тони, пережив щелчок, решил сдохнуть от перенапряжения.  
  
— ПЯТНИЦА. Полная диагностика. Сейчас же, - голос Пеппер дрожит. Она заламывает руки, чтобы дотянуться до Тони, но не знает, до чего можно дотронуться и не усугубить ситуацию.  
  
— Жизненно важные показатели стремительно ухудшаются, - отвечает ПЯТНИЦА, - состояние критическое, но пока не смертельное.  
  
— Другими словами, - цедит Небула сквозь стиснутые зубы, - шевелитесь! - эти слова лишают ее последних сил.  
  
Больше никаких разговоров. Стив протягивает руку, чтобы оттащить Небулу от Тони – бормоча глупые извинения, когда ее болевые рецепторы вспыхивают в агонии, – и Роуди приподнимает друга, чтобы утащить подальше отсюда.  
  
Губы Тони шевелятся, но Небула больше не может разобрать слов. Роуди постоянно без конца шепчет:  
  
— Ты сделал это, дружище. Мы победили. Ты победил, - бессмысленная болтовня. Он передвигается так быстро, насколько позволяет ноша в его руках.  
  
Пеппер летит впереди, возможно, выискивая скорую.  
  
Стив остается. Его руки нависают над телом Небулы:  
  
— Скажи мне, чем я могу помочь. Насколько все плохо?  
  
Небула не находит в себе сил ответить. О Тони позаботятся, он в безопасности. Остальное уже не имеет значения.  
  
Все, что существует сейчас – это тьма и боль, удовлетворение от победы и горькое чувство вины за её цену. Перед глазами Небулы раз за разом проносится гибель отца. Бесконечные годы тоски, жажды мести, которым пришел конец.  
  
Находящийся при смерти Тони Старк. Небула не может решить, стоило ли оно того.  
  
Небула видит сны.  
  
Она живет.  
  
И просыпается.

***

  
— Не ожидала от тебя, - её первые слова после пробуждения. Ракета не обращает на неё внимания. Он удобно устроился рядом. Это наводит на мысль, что енот просидел там достаточно долго.  
  
Небула приподнимается на конечностях, которые кажутся столь чужими и странными. В прочем, они работают, и этого достаточно.  
  
— Где Тони? – скрипит Небула, скользнув взглядом по окружающей местности. В прочем, это не стоило её внимания больше, чем чтобы определить: Тони здесь нет.  
  
Её взгляд задерживается на Стражах, сопящих в углу комнаты. Среди них обнаруживается Гамора, но Небула тут же одёргивает себя. Позже.  
  
— Мы победили, если тебе интересно.  
  
— Я знаю, - рычит Небула, - я была там, - их "победа" сожгла ей пол тела. Она должна узнать, что щелчок сделал с Тони.  
  
Ракета кряхтит в ответ:  
  
— Спасибо что ли, - он поворачивается к двери, и Небула испытывает непреодолимое искушение опробовать на нем оружейные системы своих новых рук. (Она сомневается, что они вообще есть. Она их уже ненавидит).  
  
Ракета бросает взгляд через плечо и бурчит:   
  
— Идешь или как? Он здесь.  
  
Небула резко встает и едва не спотыкается, следуя за енотом.  
  
Тони, кажется, лучше. Но он по-прежнему напоминает живой труп.  
  
Серая кожа резко контрастирует с горой ослепительно белых бинтов. Одеяло с символикой Мстителей, которое на него набросил, выглядит почти оскорбительно красочным.  
  
Пеппер дремлет в кресле неподалеку, на ее голове сущий хаос, а одежда выглядит так, будто она неделю носила ее под боевыми доспехами.  
  
Мальчишка – Питер – расположился в углу и увлеченно играет в какую-то нелепую игру с маленькой девочкой.

Экран с включенными новостями над кроватью пестрит кадрами битвы. Мелькает череда снимков Тони – в броне, без нее, во время битвы и после. Зрители безумствуют.  
  
— Все каналы крутят одно и то же, - бормочет Роуди, не поднимая глаз. - Народ не видел ничего, кроме этой записи. Большинство решило, что Тони Старк мертв.  
  
Глядя на Тони, Небула не может их винить. Если бы не едва заметное покачивание одеяла в такт дыханию, она могла бы с легкостью поверить в его безвременную кончину.  
  
— Это вы! - Питер вскакивает на ноги и мгновенно оказывается перед Небулой, - все говорят, что вы спасли его! Он чуть не умер, но вы его спасли!  
  
Парень выглядит так, словно готов броситься на Небулу с объятиями. Она яростно отшатывается. Тогда он хватает ее за руку и крепко сжимает, - большущее вам спасибо! Если бы не вы, он... мистер Старк мог бы...  
  
Мальчик сияет, но глаза у него явно на мокром месте. Небула не знает, что и сказать, поэтому решает отмолчаться.  
  
— Спасибо, - неистово повторяет Питер, крепче сжимая её руку, - большое вам спасибо!  
  
Сантименты всегда давались Небуле хуже всего. Она быстро пожимает руку Питера и отстраняется. Он не останавливает её, когда она подходит ближе к кровати Тони.  
  
— Как он? - спрашивает Небула ровным тоном.  
  
— Будет жить, - отвечает Пеппер, проснувшись. С плеч Небулы словно сваливается огромная тяжесть, и она прикрывает глаза от облегчения. – Повреждения серьезны, но… он поправится, - голос Пеппер звучит так, будто она пытается убедить прежде всего сама себя в этих словах.  
  
Небула обходит Пеппер и усаживается рядом с Тони. Прислоняется к деревянной раме кровати и ждет.


	2. Chapter 2

Тони просыпается от звонкого хохота Морган и подозревает, что все еще спит.

Он определенно не рассчитывал снова увидеть свою дочь. Он вообще не ожидал, что проснется. Или это чертов рай? И Тони предается самообману, полагая, что его история может иметь счастливый конец.

Чья-то рука гладит Тони по волосам, и ему хочется раствориться в этом прикосновении. Он узнал бы Пеппер где угодно.

— Ты здесь, - шепчет она с отчаянной надеждой и облегчением, отчего Тони чувствует себя слегка виноватым, что не удосужился очнуться раньше. Как долго он спал? Сколько всего умудрился пропустить?

 

— Эй, Пеп, - хрипит Тони, морщась от резкости своего голоса. Должно быть, он пробыл в отключке некоторое время, - мы победили? Мы...

— Все хорошо, - Пеппер берет его за руку и улыбается, но ее глаза блестят от непролитых слез, - ты сделал это. Ты спас нас всех.

— Не всех, - бормочет Тони. Он думает о жертве Наташи, без которой ничего бы не было. Он думает о Вижене, убитом еще до Щелчка. Он думает обо всех жертвах безумного титана с манией величия, которым не повезло вытянуть счастливый билет в виде того самого «единственного шанса из четырнадцати миллионов».

Пеппер смеется, и это вырывает у Тони недоумение. Он пристально на нее глядит, гадая, не слишком ли много всего на нее в одночасье свалилось. 

— Пятница, - произносит Пеппер, и улыбка на ее устах кажется совершенно неуместной, учитывая тему их разговора, - покажи ему.

Экран перед ними оживает, и Тони видит старую (а как же иначе?) запись. Ведь этого просто не может быть. Наташа лежит, свернувшись калачиком под горой одеял. Рядом Клинт. Оба не обращают никакого внимания на работающий перед ними телевизор.

Сэм сидит рядом, лениво копаясь в телефоне. Невозможно. Последние пять лет Сэм провел в агрегатном состоянии пыли. Не может быть, чтобы он и Наташа (новая прическа, хэй) – находились в одной комнате.

Между тем экран демонстрирует, как сквозь стену в комнату проникает Вижен. Он парит рядом с остальными, задавая какой-то вопрос.

У Тони ком в горле. Слова даются с трудом:

— Как? – только и может прохрипеть он. Голос обрывается.

— Они вернулись после того, как Брюс использовал Перчатку. Не только те, кто умер в момент Щелчка, но и все остальные. Все, кто погиб от руки Таноса, - улыбка Пеппер тускнеет, - все, кроме Наташи.

Верно. Наташа отдала свою жизнь в обмен на камень. То была честная и необратимая сделка.

На экране Наташа отталкивает от себя Клинта и вылезает из кокона, чтобы взять один из сэндвичей, что Брюс приносит с кухни. Губы Сэма шевелятся, Наташа смеется.

— Но она там, - бормочет Тони. – живая и реальная. Как?.. - голос Тони снова рвется, и он откашливается. По ощущениям – будто проглотил кусок наждачки.

Пеппер берет Тони за руку:

— Стив все исправил. Вернул камни на законное место, - губы Пеппер растягиваются в улыбке, - в том числе и камень души.

— Он обменял ее обратно, - понимает Тони, широко раскрыв глаза от изумления. Душа за душу, до чего ж очевидно.

Пеппер крепче сжимает его руку:

— Ты был на грани, Тони, - улыбка Пеппер меркнет, и она опускает глаза, - мы чуть тебя не потеряли.

Слезы Пеппер капают на кровать. При виде их Тони и самому хочется плакать.

— Я здесь, - бормочет он, - сжимая руку Пеппер так крепко, как только может, - я жив.

Верится с трудом. Тот фокус с камешками стоил ему такой агонии, какую Тони не испытывал никогда в жизни. Он не может поверить, что на самом деле выжил. Выжил...

Тони вскакивает на кровати:

— Небула! - с ним была Небула. Он был готов щелкнуть, и она ... Небула взяла на себя часть удара. Тони успел заметить, как она лежит рядом с ним, почти расплавленная. Голос Тони становится отчаянным, - Небула! Она была там. Она была... ее тело... Где она? Пеппер, ты должна сказать мне, что…

Краем глаза Тони замечает какое-то движение и замолкает.

Небула сидит на полу в другом конце комнаты. Судя по ее широко раскрытым глазам, она не поняла, что Тони очнулся, пока тот не повысил голос.

Рядом с ней расположилась Морган.

— Папа проснулся! - девчушка вскакивает на ноги и вместо того, чтобы броситься прямо на Тони, хватает Небулу за руку (вернее, за два пальца) и тащит за собой.

Тони охает, когда она запрыгивает к нему на колени и ненароком задевает раны. Он отмахивается от встревоженной Пеппер («Морган! Будь осторожнее!») и притягивает ее к себе одной рукой. Другая безвольно болтается сбоку. Тони совсем не хочет выяснять, насколько всё с ней хреново.

— Эй, детка, - шепчет он, зарываясь носом в ее волосы и сжимая так крепко, как только позволяют скудные силы.

Небула нависает над кроватью, неловко переминаясь с ноги на ногу. Тони окидывает ее взглядом и отмечает уродливые протезы, которые теперь составляют половину ее тела. Они выглядят так, как будто кто-то наугад собрал все, что валялось на поле битвы, и вставил это в нее. Не исключено, что так оно и было.

Тони делает себе пометку исправить, как только сможет, и отстраняется от Морган достаточно, чтобы схватить дочь за плечи и заглянуть ей в глаза. Тони смотрит на нее и притворяется, что его глаза не блестят.

— Вы там играли?

— Небула научила меня игре, - кивает Морган.

— Неужели? - улыбка Тони становится шире. Учитывая, что Небула, вполне возможно, играла в одну игру за всю свою жизнь, у него есть идея, что это было, - как думаешь, она и меня научит?

— Может быть, - деловито соглашается Морган, - но попозже. Мы еще не закончили.

— Не хочешь, чтобы твой старик вмешивался? Ты разбиваешь мне сердце, - слова контрастируют с улыбкой, которой он одаривает Небулу. Та отворачивается. Тони почти уверен, что выглядит так, будто вот-вот разрыдается, а Небула определенно не из тех, кто знает, что с этим делать. Всё нормально. Позже он отведет ее в сторонку и поблагодарит как следует.

Он также разберётся с этими чудовищными протезами. Тони больно даже от одного взгляда на них.

— Морган, - произносит Пеппер, и ее голос полон каких-то странных ноток, - не расскажешь, с кем еще играла?

Тони понимает, о ком говорит Пеппер, за секунду до того, как дверь распахивается и в комнату врывается Питер:

— Мистер Старк! Я имею в виду, Тони! Пятница сказала мне, что вы очнулись!

У Тони в горле встает очередной ком, а грудь разрывает от нахлынувших чувств. Он уже видел Питера живым и здоровым, но поле боя – определенно не место, способствующее счастливому воссоединению.

Парень продолжает тараторить, но Тони даже не пытается его остановить. Да и не хочет.

— Это было полное безумие! До сих пор не могу поверить, что нас не было пять лет. И теперь у вас есть дочь! - Питер оглядывает на Морган наполовину недоверчиво, наполовину растерянно. Тони знакомо это чувство. Он испытывает то же всякий раз, когда на нее смотрит.

— Она не похожа на вас. Ну, разве что волосы. Дети начинают больше походить на своих родителей, когда становятся старше? Хотя она немного напоминает Пеппер.

— Парень, - произносит Тони.

— Определенно напоминает. Особенно носом. А от вас у нее мозги?

— Парень, - делает очередную попытку Тони и старается не замечать, как Пеппер с трудом сдерживает смех. Морган пристально глядит на Питера, будто он представляет собой особенно интересную головоломку.

— Я знаю! Я знаю! Простите, я просто волнуюсь. Это было так давно, для вас, то есть, для меня-то всего ничего. Я просто нервничаю. Пять лет – это ведь такой большой срок, и что, если вы не ... О, ладно. Мы снова обнимаемся? Мы снова обнимаемся. Это здорово. Это... да, без костюмов удобнее.

Питер замолкает, когда Тони сжимает его крепче. Он прерывисто выдыхает и позволяет себе расслабиться, когда Питер обнимает его в ответ. Он чувствует, как парень цепляется за край его больничной рубашки.

Чего-то определенно не хватает. Тони откидывается назад, чтобы обнять Морган и притянуть ее к себе с другой стороны. Это осложняется тем обстоятельством, что другая его рука по-прежнему остается неподатливой и бесполезной, но Тони заставляет ее работать. Пеппер садится рядом с ними и продолжает гладить Тони по голове.

Завершает эту идиллию Роуди, когда входит, останавливается и тихо уточняет у Пятницы, додумалась ли она запечатлеть этот очаровательный момент.

(Она додумалась).

(Если это не счастье, то что это?)


	3. Chapter 3

Рука, принявшая на себя основную мощь камней, определенно обречена. Посредством нанотехнологий Тони устраивает себе импровизированный протез, пока не придумает нечто более подходящее. Цена эта кажется почти смехотворной перед лицом всего остального, что на них свалилось.

Жизнь идет. Мир оправляется. Едва ли это возможно – вычеркнуть из памяти те пять лет после Щелчка, но боль блекнет. Облегчение и счастье заглушают горечь утраты, воссоединившиеся семьи залечивают раны потерь.

Вероятно, ничто уже нельзя будет подвести под категорию «нормально», но, по крайней мере, они движутся дальше.

— Ничто уже не будет, как прежде, - говорит Стив однажды, нарушая то полукомфортное молчание, которому они предавались, - теперь всё по-другому.

— Знаю, - Тони делает паузу, - и я сомневаюсь, что хотел бы вернуть всё, как было.

Возможно, в ретроспективе, у них никогда не было ничего, за что стоит держаться. Наташа как-то назвала их семьей. Возможно, они все обманывали себя.

— Нам просто нужно начать с нуля, - произносит Стив.

Тони размышляет над этим и решает, что мог бы попробовать.

Он впервые появляется на публике через две недели после того, как все закончилось. К тому моменту база уже полностью утопает в почте: открытки, цветы и подарки, добрые пожелания, благодарность и надежда.

Питер и Харли помогают ему разобрать всё это. («Не могу поверить, что мне пришлось проделать весь этот путь из Теннесси, чтобы убедиться, что ты не сыграл в ящик! Не поступай так со мной, старик!») Оба они передают Тони особенно сердечные послания и делают вид, что не замечают его увлажнившихся глаз, когда он читает каждое.

Тони выпускает заявление для общественности. Он демонстрирует свое лицо по телевизору. Мир дружно вздыхает с облегчением.

— Люди задаются вопросом, почему они больше не видят Железного Человека, - замечает как-то Роуди за завтраком. Его попытка звучать небрежно проваливается с треском. В эти слова он явно вкладывает вопрос, который не хочет задавать вслух. Возможно, думает, что Тони не готов на него ответить.

— Они должны это принять, - отвечает Тони, макая блины в сладкий сироп.

Роуди колеблется:

— Так что же тогда? Ты завязал с этим?

— С меня хватит, - говорит Тони, и остаток завтрака проходит в тишине.

Тони не восстановил себя прежнего и сомневается, что когда-либо сможет. Его тело так полностью и не оправилось от тех недель голода. Теперь, после того, как камни бесконечности взяли свое, Тони не уверен, что сможет летать. И мысль эта уже не тревожит его столь сильно, как раньше.

Тони исправляет тело Небулы, как только физически обретает возможность держать паяльник. Ему требуется несколько больше времени, чем он хочет признавать: он неохотно прерывается и просит Роуди, Стива или кого-либо еще принести ему необходимый материал, чтобы не тратить на это время самому.

Небула терпелива. Она отказывается принять благодарность Тони за спасение его жизни.

— Ты ведешь себя глупо, - Небула хмурится, скрестив руки на почти восстановленной груди. – Ты избавил мир от Таноса. Я не могла доставить ему удовольствие забрать тебя с собой.

Тони принимает ее слова и продолжает возиться. Небуле нелегко со словами Есть и другие способы выразить свою благодарность.

(Морган врывается к ним, когда Тони выбирает покрытие для новых конечностей Небулы. Морган заявляет, что красный цвет, безусловно, самый красивый из всех).

(Они идут на компромисс и добавляют больше фиолетового - второго любимого цвета Морган).

(Небула притворяется, что потакает ей. Тони притворяется, что не замечает, как смягчаются черты ее лица, когда Морган усаживается на рабочий стол, размахивая ногами и играя с безопасными запасными частями, которые Тони держит в мастерской лишь для неё).

Мстители уходят, чтобы исполнять свой долг по защите населения, и возвращаются на базу, под конец рабочего дня. Они немногословны - не всё, что с ними произошло, можно и нужно обряжать в слова - но они проводят вместе больше времени, чем когда-либо раньше.

Клинт и Наташа не отрываются друг друга в течение нескольких недель.

Брюс там же, помогает реконструировать и перестраивать их жилище.

Стив проводит немало времени за пределами базы. Возвращается он с Баки, с Вандой или ни с кем, и никто не удивляется, когда Сэм забирает щит, а Стив улыбается ярче и светлее, чем когда-либо.

Тор посещает Новый Асгард и коротает время со Стражами.

Пеппер стремительно улучшает свои навыки работы в костюме. Она вылетает на миссии, как Спасительница, пока Тони глядит за Морган, а затем они вместе смотрят телевизор. Тони дергает за ниточки в Старк Индастриз, и те начинают выпускать разнообразный мерч, посвященный Спасительнице. Некоторые фигурки поистине великолепны. А некоторым однодолларовым образчикам место лишь на полке благотворительного магазина.

(Морган в восторге).

(А Пеппер просит развода).

(Тони отказывается носить что-либо, кроме одежды со своей любимой женой в течение целого месяца и удостоверяется, что Морган делает то же самое).

Все их шрамы укоренились достаточно глубоко. Они никогда не смогут забыть. Но они справляются с этим. Они движутся дальше.

Тони наблюдает за людьми, которые стали частью его сердца, и не перестает поражаться, как сильно ему повезло.

Все определенно не так, как раньше, и, возможно, оно и к лучшему. Они оправляются. Они примиряются с этим миром.

Они будут в порядке.


End file.
